So nice, so smart
by Bulecelup
Summary: Prussia berencana untuk menjahili adiknya lagi ... oh, tapi mengapa dia menyesal telah menjahili Germany kali ini? Prussia x Chibi!Germany.


**Title: **So nice, so smart.

**Pair: **Prussia x Chibi!Germany

**Rate: **K

**Genre: **Family/Humor

**Summary: **Prussia berencana untuk menjahili adiknya (lagi)... oh, tapi mengapa dia menyesal telah menjahili Germany kali ini? Prussia x Chibi!Germany.

**© Axis Powers Hetalia **belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Prussia dan adiknya yang masih kecil, Germany; tengah berjalan di sebuah jalan setapak hutan di dekat rumah mereka. Ini sudah merupakan kegiatan rutin mereka tiap sore, berjalan di sekitar hutan untuk menyegarkan pikiran sekaligus pergi bermain atau belanja.

Karena merasa bosan, akhirnya Prussia berinisiatif untuk bermain sebentar dengan adiknya...

"Germany," Prussia melongo ke bawah, dimana ada Germany yang sedang berjalan tepat di sampingnya sambil mengengam tangannya dengan kuat. Tinggi tubuh Germany lebih pendek dari pinggang Gilbert. "Ayo kita adu lari sampai ke ujung!"

"Eh?" Germany terlihat bingung, kedua mata berwarna biru langit itu membulat, di barengi dengan kedua pipi bundar yang berwarna pink. "Adu lari, Onii-chan?"

Prussia mengigit bibirnya sendiri ketika melihat wajah lugu nan imut itu, dia merasa sangat beruntung sekali memiliki adik semanis dan seimut Germany!

"Yup! Ayo ambil posisi!" Prussia dengan segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari marathon. Germany pun mengikuti langkahnya, sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dia bersiap-siap mengambil posisi juga.

"Oke, tiga....dua....." mendadak Prussia langsung lari bagaikan angin, meninggalkan Germany yang masih berada di dalam posisi aba-aba. "SATU! Hahahaha~!" sambil tertawa kencang, dia terus berlari ke depan.

"AH!!" Germany tak siaga, ternyata kakaknya main langsung lari aja, padahal hitungannya belum sampai ke angka 1! Maka sambil mendumel kecil dia ikut berlari untuk mengejar Prussia.

Prussia berlari dan terus berlari hingga mencapai bagian hutan yang paling dalam. Lagi-lagi ide jahil bersemayam di otaknya, dia masuk kedalam sebuah semak-semak belukar untuk bersembunyi dari Germany, dengan harapan bisa melihat wajah panik adiknya yang malang.

"Kesesesese... dia tak akan menemukanku disini..." ucap Prussia sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

Akhirnya setelah cukup lama menunggu di dalam semak-semak, Prussia melihat Germany berlari terengah-engah dari ujung jalan. Dia sedikit membuat lubang kecil diantara daun-daun yang menutupinya untuk melihat Germany mengistirahatkan dirinya di tengah jalan.

"O—Oniichan!" wajah Germany merah total, rambutnya sedikit basah karena keringat, dan nafasnya tersenggal berat. Pemandangan yang sungguh sangat ingin Prussia lihat. "O—onichan??"

Germany menatap kesekelilingnya, hanya ada pohon-pohon besar mengerubunginya. Dia berputar sekali, untuk mendeteksi sosok Prussia yang telah berlari jauh meninggalkannya. Pergi kemana kakaknya? Kini Germany mulai terlihat pucat dan kebingungan.

Sementara Prussia yang berada di dalam semak-semak berusaha untuk menahan tawa, dia telah sukses menjahili adiknya habis-habisan kali ini!

Namun tak di sangka-sangka...

"O...Oniichan..." Germany mulai menangis, seraya itu pula Prussia berhenti tertawa. "Meninggalkanku..." anak itupun benar-benar menangis.

Oke, hal ini di luar rencana Prussia yang agung. Dia tak menyangka adiknya akan menangis karena di tinggalkan (_di isengi kali maksudnya_) olehnya! Hati Prussia terasa bagaikan di tusuk ketika melihat adiknya sendiri menangis karenanya!

"Oniichan pergi..." Germany semakin terisak, dia berusaha untuk menghapus air matanya yang kerap turun, namun nampaknya hal itu tak banyak membantu. "Uhh...Onicchan tak sayang padaku lagi..."

Prussia yang udah gerah kepingin langsung memeluk adiknya dan menghapus air matanya langsung berlari keluar dari dalam semak-semak sambil meneriakan nama Germany. "LUDWIIIIIGGG!!!!"

Dalam hitungan beberapa detik saja, Germany kini sudah berada di dalam dekapan Prussia yang sangat kuat. Negara kecil itu mukanya berubah jadi biru karena dekapan tangan Prussia sangatlah kuat sekali.

"Hue! Aku cuman bercanda! Aku tak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanmu! Maafkan kakakmu yang idiot ini, maaf maaf maaf maaf!!" Prussia menjadi histeris, mulai berteriak nggak jelas kemana-mana.

"O-Oni—chan..." Germany memukul-mukul tangan Prussia yang melilit di tubuhnya, mencoba untuk menyadarkan kakaknya kembali untuk melepaskan tubuhnya. "Gak...bisa...nafas...."

"HUWA!! WEST!!" menyadari wajah Germany membiru dan badannya lemas, Prussia buru-buru meregangkan cengkraman tangannya. Dia menjadi lebih histeris sekarang.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Akhirnya sampai di rumah juga. Germany dapat bernafas lega sekarang, setelah di tipu dan di cengkram oleh Prussia...

"Ludwig~" Prussia bertekuk lutut di depan Germany yang duduk di atas kursi meja makan, biasanya anak kecil itu duduk diatas sana kalau sedang kesal. Karena dia tahu, kalau duduk di sana, dia akan terlihat sedikit lebih tinggi... "Jangan cemberut begitu dong, kan Nii-chan udah minta maaf..."

"Hmph," Germany membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Pipinya mengembung, dan kedua tangannya terlihat di dada. "Aku sebal sama Oniicchan."

"Aaaahhhhh...." Prussia jadi lemas dengan seketika, dia paling tak bisa kalau dibenci oleh adiknya sendiri. "Iya, iya...Nii-chan janji nggak akan bohongin Luddie lagi, janji deh...suer..." pintanya.

Germany masih tak bergeming. Dia bahkan mulai mendumel. Prussia sedikit tersenyum, sebelum dia menarik Germany kedalam pelukannya. Tapi tentunya tidak se-ekstreme yang tadi, dengan lembut dia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Germany...

"Kau tahu Nii-chan tak akan pergi meninggalkanmu. Nii-chan akan selalu berada di sisimu, apapun yang terjadi..." bisik Prussia dengan lembut. Germany di dalam dekapan Prussia tersenyum, lalu mengistirahatkan kepalanya di dekat leher kakaknya.

Tanpa sadar, dia telah tertidur didalam pelukan Prussia. Prussia lalu membawanya ke dalam kamar untuk menidurkannya di tempat tidur.

Prussia menanamkan ciuman kecil di atas kening Germany yang sudah lelap tertidur, lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut favoritnya sampai ke pundak. Dengan langkah pelan, dia berjalan mundur ke belakang, menuju pintu keluar.

Sebelum Prussia pergi, dia kembali melihat ke arah Ludwig yang sudah tak bergerak lagi di atas tempat tidur kecilnya. Sambil tersenyum dia berkata...

"_Guten nach, mein brüder. ich liebe dich."_

Lalu meuntup pintunya secara rapat.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode Author: **Anyone else but you, **_**Michael Cera & Ellen Page **__JUNO_)

**MATTGASM:**...akhirnya, bisa bikin fic juga... :D ha...tadinya gua kaga niat publish fic ini... dimana ketahuan abis kalo gua ini GILBOBEAR. *_di lempar botol saos belibis*_ xDD haha...ya sudahlah biarkan sajah, gua mau ngelanjutin nonton Star Trek... hooo ~ *_Tampang Cabul keluar_* HAHAHAHAAA...~ thanks for reading!

**OMAKE!: **judul "So nice, so smart" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, di nyanyikan oleh _Kimya Dawson_ untuk Insert song film _JUNO_.


End file.
